1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a securing structure of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic packages, such as CPUs, are generating more and more heat which requires immediate dissipation. A thermal module is usually mounted on the electronic component for dissipating heat generated thereby, and a plurality of mounting elements are needed for securing the thermal module onto the electronic component. Generally each mounting element includes a bolt defining an annular groove near a bottom thereof, a spring disposed around a top of the bolt, and a ring-like clipping member capable of being snapped in the groove. After the bolts extend through the thermal module, the clipping members expand radially and outwardly to snap in the grooves of the bolts, thereby pre-assembling the bolts to the thermal module.
However, during the pre-assembling process, there is no mechanism formed in the bolts which can reliably ensure the snapping of the clipping members into the grooves of the bolts; the clipping members may be mounted to screwed end portions of the bolts if the clipping members are not aligned with the grooves. When this happens, the clipping members could drop from the bolts during transportation of the pre-assembled thermal module. In addition, after the thermal module is assembled to the electronic component, the clipping members are no longer needed. As the clipping members are made of metal with good resiliency, a cost of the thermal module is increased by using the clipping members.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a securing structure of the heat dissipation device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.